


Duetto Per Archi

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Cloud Atlas (2013), Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una colazione assieme, quando tutto era ancora sereno come un cielo estivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duetto Per Archi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt 37 della Maritombola @maridichallenge

Non c'è nulla di più bizzarro e perfetto nei gusti di Robert Frobisher.

Lo  osservo giocherellare con una zolletta di zucchero e l'uovo sodo appena sgusciato, scoprendomi in estatica attesa del seguito. Robert alza lo sguardo su di me, sorride con quel fare da gatto del Cheshire e frantuma il mattoncino sul rosso dell'uovo. C'è un sottile "ascolta, Sixsmith" in quel gesto, una cosa che Robert mi chiede sempre di fare, quasi lui sia il direttore d'orchestra ed il suo pubblico. Sorrido, rapito da quegli occhi che comunicano con me nei modi più deliziosi, e Robert annuisce, prende la propria forchetta e schiaccia zucchero e tuorlo assieme, raccogliendone un pezzetto. Me lo porge con noncuranza ed io mi guardo attorno con il riflesso di tale emozione, facendo un lungo respiro.

«Sii impavido, Sixsmith» mi dice, facendo girare la forchetta come fosse la sua bacchetta.

Mi allungo, catturo quell'unione improvvisata tra dolce e salato e l'assaporo ad occhi chiusi sotto la lingua. Sembra la base di una torta ancora da cuocere, o di una crema che manca di un unico ingrediente. Il salato è diventato dolce per mano di Robert e quando riapro gli occhi lui è lì, con il suo ciuffo contrario alla brillantina, a guardarmi con l'ansia di un amante, desideroso di cose che non possono realizzarsi nell'immediato futuro.

«Ti piace?» chiede in un sussurro, mangiandone a sua volta.

Annuisco e lui reclina il capo, masticando la sua creazione, e mi regala così una visione che spero di poter recare per sempre nel mio cuore.  

Lo amo.

Credo che non potrò mai amare nessuno più di lui.


End file.
